


Zgnilizna domu rodzinnego

by Cephiednomiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephiednomiko/pseuds/Cephiednomiko
Summary: Siedzącego na Grimmauld Place 12 Syriusza odwiedza niespodziewany gość.





	Zgnilizna domu rodzinnego

Naprawdę nienawidził tego domu. Przywodził na myśl przeszłość, o której wolał nie pamiętać i ludzi, jakich nie chciał wspominać. A mimo to, mimo całej tej niechęci i mroków przeszłości wyłażących z każdego kąta, to właśnie tutaj przyszło mu żyć. Te zakurzone meble, brudne ściany z odpadającą farbą i irytująco skrzypiąca podłoga, wszystko to napawało go wstrętem. Nie wspominając już o tej paskudnej kreaturze, która szwendała się po ciemnych korytarzach bez przerwy mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Gdyby nie fakt, że potrzebował skrzata już dawno ofiarowałby Stworkowi jakieś stare gacie i wykopał za próg. Wtedy jednak nie dość, że sam musiałby się troszczyć o wszystkie domowe sprawy to jedynym elementem zagłuszającym ciszę byłby obraz jego „kochanej” matuli. Biorąc to pod uwagę obecność skrzata już nie wydawała się aż tak frustrująca.

Mroczne pokoje i ciemne korytarze miały jeszcze jedną paskudną cechę, mimo że dom został obłożony wszystkimi znanymi zaklęciami ochronnymi to Syriusz wielokrotnie miał wrażenie, że ktoś obserwuje go z mrocznego kąta albo przemyka się na granicy pola widzenia. Oczywiście, kiedy się odwracał lub zapalał lampę nie było tam nikogo, tylko stare rupiecie i mnóstwo kurzu. Zazwyczaj w takich chwilach przypisywał to przewrażliwieniu po pobycie w Azkabanie. Po prawdzie zakrawało na cud, iż po spędzeniu w tamtym przerażającym miejscu tylu lat zdołał wrócić do względnie stabilnego stanu psychicznego. Choć wciąż był zbiegiem to przynajmniej teraz otaczały go przyjazne dusze. Zwłaszcza, że dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 stał się tymczasową siedzibą Zakonu Feniksa. Przynajmniej tak Syriusz mógł mieć swój wkład w jego działalność, bo ponadto był niestety praktycznie więźniem tej paskudnej rezydencji.

W dni, kiedy odbywały się spotkania Zakonu dom tętnił życiem, pojawiało się w nim wielu czarodziejów z samym Dumbledorem na czele, ale w pozostały czas panowała tutaj przejmująca cisza zakłócana jedynie mruczeniem Stworka i krzykami dobiegającymi z obrazu. Czasami Syriusz miał wrażenie, że przyjdzie mu od tego zwariować szybciej niż od obecności Dementorów.

Jego jedyną rozrywką było czytanie, pokaźna biblioteka rodu Blacków stanowiła nieprzebrane źródło ciekawych książek nawet, jeśli brać korektę na fakt, że połowa omawiała czarnomagiczne rytuały i zaklęcia. Mimo to właśnie w niej Syriusz spędzał najwięcej czasu czytając historyczne tomy lub filozoficzne rozprawy.

Jednego z takich wieczorów, gdy zagłębiał się w lekturze średniowiecznego manuskryptu niespodziewanie tuż koło niego pojawił się Stworek. Było to o tyle podejrzane, że skrzat raczej unikał swego pana i nigdy nie zjawiał się z własnej woli.

- Czego tu chcesz? – mruknął Syriusz przeczuwając, że skrzat mógł znowu wykonywać jakąś obłąkaną prośbę obrazu Walburgi.

- Stworek jest po to by służyć. Stworek zrobił herbatę. Czeka w pokoju bawialnym – odezwał się skrzat zginając w pół swoje stare ciało.

Czarodziej spojrzał na niego jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie. Niemal od razu dostrzegł tak nietypową dla tej kreatury nutę radości w głosie.

- Co ty knujesz stary nicponiu?

- Stworek nigdy nie knuje przeciwko członkom szlachetnego rodu Blacków. Stworek wypełnia rozkazy.

- Nie prosiłem o herbatę.

Skrzat absolutnie nie wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Mój pan o nią poprosił – rzucił wyraźnie prostując zgarbione plecy. Nie zdołał już ukryć, że duma wręcz go rozpierała.

Syriusz poczuł, jak po plecach przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Albo stary skrzat już całkowicie postradał zmysły, albo działo się tutaj coś niedobrego. Po latach w Azkabanie był zbyt czujny i przewrażliwiony, by po prostu zlekceważyć tę obawę. Dlatego wstał z fotel i trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu ruszył w kierunku niewielkiego saloniku, gdzie jego matka zwykła przyjmować gości.

Ciemny korytarz dzielący go od tego pokoju wydawał się dłuższy i bardziej mroczny niż zazwyczaj, a dodatkowo skrzypienie podłogi niosło się głośnym echem po całym domu. Jeśli rzeczywiście ktoś tam był to wiedział o obecności Syriusza na długo przed tym, jak ten przekroczył próg bawialni.

Kiedy doszedł do drzwi zobaczył, że te są uchylone, a w środku ciemność złamana jest drżącym blaskiem świec. Powoli, trzymając różdżkę na wysokości twarzy, otworzył szerzej drzwi i zajrzał do wnętrza. Na niewielkim stoliku rzeczywiście znajdował się fajansowy zestaw herbaciany, a przy oknie zasłoniętym mimo późnej pory ciężkimi, bordowymi kotarami stała jakaś wysoka postać.

Syriusz poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy a ręce drżą z napięcia. Dom był obłożony zaklęciami, mogli do niego wejść jedynie członkowie Zakonu i jego jedyny mieszkaniec. Jakim cudem ktoś obcy zdołał je złamać? Niewielu było tak potężnych magów, którzy umieliby pokonać czary nałożone przez dyrektora Hogwartu.

Przez ułamek sekundy Syriusz pomyślał, że jednym z takich czarowników jest Sami-Wiecie-Kto, ale błyskawicznie odrzucił tę myśl. Oczywiście wierzył, że Harry widział wskrzeszenie Czarnego Pana, ale absurdem było sądzić, iż ten osobiście pojawiłby się tutaj. Mógł być potężny jednak nie szalony.

- Kim jesteś?! Trzymaj ręce na widoku! – krzyknął mierząc różdżką w intruza.

Ten powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę i posłusznie uniósł dłonie w pokojowym geście. Ubrany w czarną szatę z długimi, ciemnymi włosami spiętymi z tyłu i ogorzałą twarzą wydał się Syriuszowi dziwnie znajomy. Czarodziej mógłby przysiąc, że już kiedyś, gdzieś go widział w przeszłości… tej, o której próbował zapomnieć.

- Witaj Syriuszu. Kopę lat – odezwał się mężczyzna, a jego twarz ozdobił blady uśmiech nie sięgający linii oczu.

Ten głos! To niemożliwe! Co to za podstępne czary?!

- Kim jesteś?! Jak tutaj wszedłeś?! – warknął Syriusz postępując krok do przodu. Koniec jego różdżki wymierzony był centralnie w twarz przybysza.

- Normalnie, głównymi drzwiami – odparł zupełnie spokojnie mężczyzna. -Zaklęcia strzegące tego domu pozwalają wejść do środka jego mieszkańcom. A tak się składa, że mieszkałem tutaj dłużej od ciebie, bracie.

- Nie kłam! Regulus nie żyje od wielu lat! Odpowiadaj, bo tracę cierpliwość, jak tu wlazłeś?

Po twarzy intruza przeszedł grymas rosnącej irytacji. Szybko jednak go stłumił i odezwał się dalej tym dziwnie spokojnym tonem.

- Uparty, jak zawsze. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz spytaj Stworka, jako służący ci skrzat nie będzie mógł skłamać.

Na ułamek sekundy Syriusz przeniósł spojrzenie na starego dziwaka, który teraz w najlepsze nalewał herbaty do filiżanek zupełnie ignorując zamieszanie obok.

- Stworek mów prawdę, kto to jest? – rozkazał Syriusz.

Skrzat odstawił ozdobny imbryczek i skłonił się nieznacznie.

- To, mój panie, jest twój brat, pan Regulus Arkturus Black.

- Przecież on nie żyje!

- Stworek też tego nie rozumie. Stworek też był o tym przekonany i wypłakiwał sobie oczy nad losem biednego panicza, ale teraz panicz wrócił i dla rodu Blacków znów jest nadzieja.

Syriusz przeniósł spojrzenie na mężczyznę, który wciąż stał spokojnie pod oknem. Skrzat nie mógł skłamać, zresztą nawet gdyby nie jego słowa to prawdziwa radość jaką okazywał na widok intruza musiała starczyć za całe poświadczenie. Z całej rodziny Stworek nikogo nie kochał tak, jak Regulusa.

- Jak to możliwe? – spytał w końcu tylko nieznacznie opuszczając różdżkę. Regulus czy nie należało zachować czujność. Jego brat był śmierciożercą i miłośnikiem czarnej magii, a to wystarczająco by trzymać go na dystans.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Przed Czarnym Panem można było uciec jedynie w śmierć – stwierdził mężczyzna, po czym sięgnął po ofiarowaną mu przez Stworka filiżankę herbaty. Kiedy chwycił podstawek dało się słyszeć niespodziewany, metaliczny dźwięk mimo białych rękawiczek, które nosił na dłoniach.

Syriusz jednak bardziej skupił się na jego słowach niż na gestach.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że sfingowałeś własną śmierć.

- W rzeczy samej. Po tym, co się dowiedziałem nie chciałem więcej służyć Lordowi, ale od niego nie można tak po prostu odejść. Nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Dlatego wszyscy musieli uwierzyć, że zginąłem.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w mężczyznę i z każdą kolejną chwilą dostrzegał więcej cech fizjonomii, które potwierdzałyby jego tożsamość. Przecież od początku te rysy wydawały mu się znajome, a kiedy teraz na niego patrzył dostrzegał coraz więcej rodzinnego podobieństwa. Regulus był od niego młodszy zaledwie o dwa lata, ale wydawało się, że różnica jest znacznie większa, gdyż Syriusz bardzo postarzał się w Azkabanie. Z drugiej zaś strony, jego brat wyglądał niczym ktoś, kto przemierzył pół świata i nigdzie na długo nie zagrzał miejsca zapewne w obawie przed zdemaskowaniem.

- Ale skoro żyłeś, czemu nie wróciłeś po pokonaniu Voldemorta?

Wcześniejszy, stonowany uśmiech na twarzy Regulusa zniknął całkowicie.

- Miałbym zająć celę obok ciebie w Azkabanie? Bądź rozsądny Syriuszu. Byłem zbiegłym śmierciożercą, jeśli by mnie z miejsca nie stracili to zgniłbym w więzieniu.

Syriusz skrzywił się na wspomnienie swego uwięzienia. Nie chciał wracać do tego pamięcią, wystarczająco nawiedzało go w sennych koszmarach.

- To dlaczego wróciłeś teraz? – zapytał i w jednej chwili uniósł z powrotem swoją różdżkę w nagłym olśnieniu. Skoro Voldemort powstał z martwych i zbierał swoje sługi, to czy Regulus był tak szalony, że liczył na powrót do łask? – Wróciłeś dla niego…

- Przez niego - poprawił go młodszy z Blacków.

Syriusz wpatrywał się czujnie w brata zachodząc w głowę, co ten ma na myśli. Tymczasem Regulus odstawił pustą już filiżankę i spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego.

- Piętnaście lat temu odkryłem pewien sekret Czarnego Pana. Tak mroczny, że nawet dla mnie była to magia budząca wstręt. Zrozumiałem wtedy, iż on nigdy nie podzieli się władzą, a wszyscy którzy mu służą są jedynie narzędziami pozbawionymi wartości. To nie była wizja, z której mógłbym się cieszyć. Więc postanowiłem uwolnić się od niego, choć musiałem zapłacić za to wysoką cenę.

Po tych słowach niespodziewanie Regulus uniósł lewą rękę i płynnym ruchem ściągnął rękawiczkę ukazując błyszczącą metalicznie protezę. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Jego brat musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany, skoro gotowy był poświęcić rękę byle tylko pozbyć się mrocznego znaku wypalonego na niej.

- Jeśli myślisz, że z tego powodu będę ci współczuć to jesteś w błędzie – rzucił po chwili namysłu. – Sam jesteś sobie winny, skoro wybrałeś taką drogę.

Na twarz Regulusa ponownie wypłynął cień uśmiechu.

- Nie liczyłem na współczucie, nawet nie na zrozumienie, z tym zresztą zawsze było u nas trudno.

Syriusz nie mógł się nie zgodzić z tym stwierdzeniem. Nigdy nie pojmował fascynacji Regulusa czarną magią, a on nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Syriusz tak bardzo nią gardzi. Całe ich dzieciństwo wypełniały niekończące się spory, które tylko pogłębiały dzielącą ich przepaść. Może z mężczyzną przy oknie łączyły go więzy krwi, ale nie przypomniał sobie, by kiedykolwiek myślał o nim, jak o bracie.

- Dobra, straciłeś rękę, uciekłeś, wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyjesz. Świetnie. To po, co wróciłeś?

- Bo Voldemort powrócił, choć zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by temu zapobiec.

Nie takich słów Syriusz się spodziewał. Ostatecznie więc opuścił różdżkę i spojrzał na Regulusa wyczekująco.

- Czarny Pan znalazł sposób na ucieczkę z objęć śmierci – kontynuował ten. – To pradawna magia, złowroga i plugawa, polegająca na rozszczepianiu własnej duszy. On to zrobił i stworzył horkruks – przedmiot, w którym zaklęta zostaje cząstka jestestwa, która nie pozwala osobie definitywnie zginąć. To dlatego był w stanie powrócić, choć wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje.

- Horkruks? Co to za bajki?! Chcesz powiedzieć, że Voldemort jest nieśmiertelny? – rzucił Syriusz w pełni czując grozę tych słów. Jeśli to była prawda…

- Znalazłem go. Piętnaście lat temu omal nie zginąłem próbując go zdobyć. To wtedy straciłem rękę, kiedy grupa inferiusów próbowała wciągnąć mnie w swoje szeregi. Ranny i osłabiony zdołałem umknąć, a horkruksa powierzyłem jedynej istocie, której wtedy ufałem.

Słysząc te słowa Syriusz odruchowo spojrzał na skrzata stojącego w ciszy obok stołu.

- Stworku przynieś medalion, który ci wtedy dałem – zwrócił się do niego Regulus łagodnym tonem.

Skrzat pstryknął palcami i zniknął, by po sekundzie pojawić się z powrotem. Na swych nieproporcjonalnie dużych dłoniach, niczym najcenniejszą relikwię, trzymał srebrny naszyjnik.

- Stworek próbował go zniszczyć, tak jak pan kazał. Wiele razy karał się srogo za swoje porażki. Medalion przetrwał wszystkie próby nawet nietknięty.

Regulus wziął wisior z ręki skrzata i skinął głową.

- To zadanie wykraczało daleko poza twoje umiejętności – stwierdził przyglądając się amuletowi, a potem niespodziewanie rzucił go w stronę Syriusza.

Ten niepewnie chwycił za łańcuch i podniósł medalion na wysokość oczu.

- To jest ten horkruks?

Regulus skinął głową.

- To medalion Salazara Slytherina, bezcenna pamiątka, w której Czarny Pan zaklął fragment swej duszy.

Syriusz poczuł obrzydzenie na myśl, że coś podobnego trzyma w ręce.

\- Dlaczego mi go dajesz? Czemu go po prostu nie zniszczysz?

- Nie tak łatwo zniszczyć horkruks, chroni go potężna magia. W przeszłości nie miałem tego świadomości inaczej nigdy nie powierzyłbym podobnego zadania Stworkowi. Wtedy jednak myślałem, że medalion został zniszczony. A kiedy dwa lata później usłyszałem o śmierci Czarnego Pana jeszcze bardziej utwierdziłem się w tym przekonaniu. Niestety, nie mogłem być dalej od prawdy.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- Ten horkruks był ukryty więc to nie on odpowiada za zmartwychwstanie Voldemorta. A to może oznaczać tylko jedno. Musi być ich więcej.

Po tych słowach w pokoju zapanowała przejmująca cisza. Syriusz spoglądał to na medalion, to na brata próbując rozumem ogarnąć wszystko, co usłyszał.

- Trzeba to pokazać Dumbledore'owi _._ On będzie wiedział, co z tym zrobić – skwitował w końcu.

Tymczasem Regulus powoli naciągnął rękawiczkę na swoją metalową dłoń i postąpił kilka kroków naprzód stając tuż przed Syriuszem.

\- Postąpisz wedle woli. Tak z medalionem, jak i tą wiedzą.

\- A ty?

- Ja pozostanę martwy. To nie moja wojna, nie zamierzam stawać naprzeciwko Czarnego Pana, choć kibicuję waszemu zwycięstwu – rzucił i po raz pierwszy uśmiech sięgnął jego oczu. – Matka nie byłaby dumna z mojej postawy.

Syriusz zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Regulus z pewnością dojrzał przez te lata, wciąż jednak pozostawał Ślizgonem z krwi i kości.

- Bohaterstwo nigdy nie leżało w twojej naturze, co?

- Istotnie – odparł, po czym skinął głową i wyminął Syriusza. Zatrzymał się jednak dosłownie krok za nim.

- Gdy usłyszałem o śmierci Voldemorta chciałem wrócić – dodał z niespodziewaną goryczą w głosie. – Nie miałem już jednak dokąd.

Czy to możliwe, że po tylu latach w Regulusie obudziły się jakieś wyrzuty sumienia? Czyżby tęsknił za domem, nawet jeśli ten najczęściej przypominał pole bitwy?

Syriusz spojrzał kątem oka na tak obce oblicze brata. Miał wrażenie, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że zupełnie go nie zna, nic o nim nie wie. Przez ułamek sekundy pojawiła się w nim wątpliwość, dziwna myśl, iż może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Może gdzieś tam, pod tą maską byłego śmierciożercy i czarnego maga, jest osoba, którą warto by poznać. Szybko jednak ją stłumił. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko. Regulus był dla niego martwy przez piętnaście lat i lepiej, żeby tak pozostało. To nie było miejsce dla…

- Zawsze możesz wrócić. Jak widzisz to miejsce niewiele się zmieniło – wypalił zanim dobrze przemyślał te słowa. Zanim przemyślał je w ogóle.

Regulus prychnął nieznacznie.

- Rzeczywiście, śmierdzi zgnilizną, jak dawniej. Dziękuję Syriuszu za tę pochopną propozycję. Jednak nigdy nie czuliśmy się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie i wątpię, by cokolwiek się w tym względzie zmieniło.

Po raz pierwszy cień uśmiechu pojawił się również na twarzy Syriusza.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? My obaj bardzo się zmieniliśmy.

- Znajdź sposób na zniszczenie horkruksów, pokonaj Czarnego Pana i przede wszystkim przeżyj, a może dane nam będzie jeszcze się spotkać.

- A to niby nasza matka miała wobec nas wygórowane wymagania – zaśmiał się Syriusz.

Regulus zawtórował mu krótko, a potem odezwał się do obserwującego ich skrzata.

\- Stworku dbaj o Syriusza, jakbyś dbał o mnie.

Skrzat podczłapał bliżej i skłonił się nisko.

- Oczywiście, paniczu Black. Stworek zadba najlepiej, jak potrafi.

Regulus skinął nieznacznie głową, a potem ruszył ciemnym korytarzem w stronę wyjścia.

Syriusz jeszcze przez długą chwilę stał w pustym już pokoju i zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście spotkają się jeszcze kiedykolwiek. Tak wiele ich różniło, tyle złości i niechęci było między nimi w przeszłości, a jednak miał wrażenie, że tego, odmienionego Regulusa mógłby nawet polubić.

 

Przeznaczenie okazało się łaskawe dla braci Black. Spotkali się ponownie. Dwa lata później, gdy losy świata czarodziejów ważyły się na hogwarckich błoniach. Wbrew wcześniejszym zapowiedziom Regulus podjął walkę i stanął ramię w ramię ze swoim bratem przeciw Voldemortowi i jego śmierciożercom. I choć byli tak różni i wyznawali zupełnie inne ideały. Tamtego dnia obaj zwyciężyli.

 

Koniec

 

Ps.

Kilka słów wyjaśnienia, zanim mnie zjecie, że Syriusz nie dożył bitwy o Hogwart. To prawda, ale trzeba pamiętać, że zasadzka Voldemorta w Departamencie Tajemnic oparta była między innymi na informacjach przekazanych mu przez Stworka. Wobec ostatniej prośby Regulusa, nastawienie skrzata do Syriusza mogłoby ulec diametralnej zmianie i całość akcji potoczyłaby się zupełnie inaczej. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
